User talk:AssassinLegend
Recent Edits Thanks for your recent edits as far as the vehicle manufacturers. Can I suggest something? I will be making a vehicle manufacturer template shortly. If you do any more edits, instead of adding See Also to the bottom of the page, add and once I get the template finished, it will show up on the pages. If you want, you can go back and edit your old pages and change the See Also part, if not, I will handle it shortly (probably tomorrow when I am off work). Thanks again for your useful edits. One other thing, if you have time and wish to help in other areas (or if you happen to be editing a vehicle page) I could use some help in adding |game=(burnout game) to all the vehicle templates. I will also be working on this tomorrow (and the next few days) :Yeah, sure. I'll fix those when I can. By the way, is there any way we can try to get the pictures of the manufacturer logos? It'd help in identifying if someone saw an awesome car, but only saw the logo, and couldn't remember what it was. It's just a suggestion, really, but if it can't be done, that's fine anyways. AssassinLegend 00:24, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::In game manufacturer logos? Or real life vehicle logos? If someone has a vid capture card and has their TV hooked up to the PC they can zoom in on the car and screenshot the logos, but I can't do that. :::In game cars. AssassinLegend 02:29, 26 November 2008 (UTC) wikipedia Can you do your wiki links as wikipedia:xx instead of stuff here, etc. That way it shows up in blue indicating it leads to an external site. :Sure, got it. Sorry about that. AssassinLegend 22:04, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::No problem. Talk Pages Normal rule-of-thumb... respond where the conversation is. If you leave a note on someone's page, they should respond there, and vice versa. So it's a good idea to watch talk pages you edit. That way you get an email stating they responded. If you go to under Watchlist, there's an option to Watch pages I edit or something to that effect. That could help so you don't have to remember to click the Watch this page checkbox when you edit the page. :Oh, okay, got it. AssassinLegend 18:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Meeting Just stopped by to remind you of the meeting at 1 EST tomorrow. We'll be doing more challenges, maybe a race or two, and some bike challenges as the day goes on. If there's anything specific you want to do, drop by on my talk page.--The Vercetti 03:19, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Got it, will come. Won't be dropping by in the afternoon again, though--got work, then I've got to go somewhere. AssassinLegend 05:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) 3 Player Hey, do you think that later, maybe 4 PST, you could help me finish my 3 player challenges so I can get the final car? I would greatly appreciate it.--The Vercetti Mail 20:00, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, think my cousin was online. I'm not able to game on weekdays, but I'm more than happy to help you on weekends. AssassinLegend 22:42, September 16, 2009 (UTC)